1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seamless front flap assembly. Specifically, the present invention relates to a seamless front flap assembly for the front shell of a waterproof garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional waterproof jacket. The jacket is made by stitching a plurality of the impregnated man-made shell fabrics together and has two opposite front panels. The front flap assembly for the jacket is constructed by first stitching an outer flap and an inner flap respectively with each of the front panels. A zipper tape is further located below the outer flap and stitched therewith, while the other zipper tape is located above the inner flap and stitched therewith. Based on the above structure, when the two zipper tapes are engaged to form a zipper, the outer flap and the inner flap enclose the zipper and the water will not pass through the zipper rendering the waterproof effect. However, as shown by the broken lines in FIG. 2, the water can still penetrate into the front panels through the needle holes of the stitching and the jacket cannot be 100% waterproof eventually.
To improve the above problem, for the shell fabrics, thermal tapes are provided under the stitching to ensure the waterproof effect. Since the thermal tape cannot be disposed at the front flap portion of the jacket for appearance reasons, instead of the stitching, the glue has been used to join the outer and inner flaps to the zipper tapes. However, the glued front flap portion usually has strong smell and the quality thereof is not stable. Further, the product output is low and the cost incurred is high. The above factors make the glued waterproof jacket have no competition in the market.
FIGS. 4-6 show the other conventional waterproof jacket that is widely used in the current outdoor waterproof jacket. In this instance, an outer flap is respectively stitched on each of the opposite front panels, with the upper one used to block the water and the lower one used as a gutter. A zipper tape is disposed below the respective outer flap and further stitched to the front panel. To prevent the water from penetrating into the needle holes of the stitching between the outer flap and the front panel, a thermal tape is provided under the stitching.
However, with two flaps on the top of the zipper, the jacket not only consumes more fabrics, the front of the jacket is also be stressed by the flaps and makes the wearer feel uncomfortable. Even though this type of jacket is waterproof, the front of the jacket is never clean and neat.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a seamless front flap assembly for a garment, which is waterproof.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seamless front flap assembly for a garment, which makes the front of the garment look neat and elegant.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a seamless front flap assembly for a garment, which can reduce fabric consumption.
To achieve these objectives, the seamless front flap assembly in accordance with the present invention for a garment having a first front panel and a second front panel in a side-by-side relationship, the assembly comprising: an outer flap including an upper layer fabric extending from the first front panel of the garment, a lower layer fabric, and a compound sandwiched between the upper layer fabric and the lower layer fabric and for adhering the upper layer fabric to the lower layer fabric; an inner flap attached to the second front panel of the garment; and a zipper having a first zipper tape and a second zipper tape in a side-by-side relationship, each zipper tape having a tooth side and a free side, wherein the first zipper tape is located below the lower layer fabric of the outer flap with the free side of the first zipper tape being attached to the lower layer fabric of the outer flap; and the free side of the second zipper tape is attached to the second front panel of the garment, and wherein when the first and second zipper tapes are engaged together along the tooth sides thereof, the outer flap extends beyond where the inner flap and the second zipper tape are attached to the second front panel.